Sektor
Sektor is a Lin Kuei warrior transformed into a cyborg and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Sektor volunteered to be transformed into a cyborg out of loyalty to the clan after the Lin Kuei made the decision to start doing this to their best warriors. Sektor was sent to hunt down and kill the rogue ninja, Sub-Zero, after he left the clan. The cyborg attempted this twice, first during Shao Kahn's invasion and the second time during Shinnok's attempt at power, but failed both times. Sektor was eventually left the only functioning cyborg after Smoke was captured and left in one of Shao Kahn's fortresses, deactivated, and Cyrax became a member of the Outer World Investigation Agency after they restored his soul. However Sektor's programming had been corrupted by his constant battles with the forces of Outworld. He rebelled against the Lin Kuei grandmaster and took control of the clan by killing him. With this done, Sektor proceeded to make plans to turn all of the Lin Kuei into cyborgs but was stopped by Sub-Zero. The cyborg was defeated and forced to flee, but formed his own clan of cyborg ninjas, called the Tekunin. In the Konquest mode of Armageddon, Sektor attacked and captured Taven in while he was in his father's temple. The cyborg brought him to his warship where he demanded the information about what Taven's father had told him in his message. However Sektor found his warship under attack by Sonya and her Special Forces, resulting in Taven getting free. But before the demigod could escape the warship, the cyborg attacked him, saying that Taven wouldn't leave until he got all the information he needed. Sektor was beaten, but he apparently made it off of the warship. The cyborg planted a tracking device on him, which Sonya used to find Taven later. In his ending, Sektor defeated Blaze, causing the power of the firespawn to surge through him. This caused his mind to link with that of Cyrax and Smoke and they joined together into an abomination of flesh and technology. Powers Sektor has a number of special abilities thanks to his being a cyborg, such as enhanced strength and built in weaponry. This includes a series of missile launchers built into his chest, a flamethrower in his arm, he wields a set of energy swords called Pulse Blades and he wielded a Laser Pistol. Trivia *Sektor and Kintaro are the only two characters from the games leading up to Mortal Kombat Trilogy that do not appear in the movies. *In Deception's Konquest mode, Sektor refers to himself in the third person, while in Armageddon he speaks normally. This may because he was damaged and needed parts, making him speak in a less well-educated manner. *In Deception's Konquest mode, Sektor will say "ERROR! ERROR!" if attacked. *Of the three cyborgs in Mortal Kombat, Sektor is the only one that comes close to actually being evil. Videos thumb|300px|left|Sektor's MK Gold Ending thumb|300px|right|Sektor's MK9 Ending Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Assassin Category:Minion Category:Ninjas Category:Robots Category:Leader Category:Living Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gunmen Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sociopaths Category:Son of villain Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength